


Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Connor's not used to the new dreams. Or the new nightmares.





	Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?

Connor did not dream. Neither did any other android. Or at least, that was the way it was before the rise of deviancy. Now free thinkers with capacity for thought Connor supposed it only made sense that they now would be able to dream. He was happy with this but he also had nightmares now. Nightmares of him dying. Although those were more memories from the past. He'd died many times before, usually to save Hank.

The nightmares where Hank died were there worst kind. Ever since the revolution where he was abandoned by Cyberlife as a liability Connor found Hank was the only thing he had left. The idea of losing him depressed the android who tried to push the inevitably of the detective's death to the back of his mind. At night when he let his mind wander the thought would continue to pop up over and over again. Every possible death scenario running through his head a million times.

Tonight was one of those nights where Connor woke up from his power down, panting and crying. He sat up to see the tears running down his face. The room was dark as he stood up to see Sumo fast asleep on the comforter, loudly breathing in and out. Stumbling over to the lieutenant's door Connor quietly turned the handle as he entered.

"Hank...?" His voice asked, shaking slightly. The officer snorted before his head darted up slightly.

''Huh? O-Oh, Connor...? Whatcha want?"

"I...I had a nightmare. Can I stay in here tonight?" Hank stared at him with tired eyes before falling to the bed and lifting the blanket.

"Come here ya big baby." Connor smiled as he crawled in bed next to the lieutenant who already began snoring again. Connor smiled as he pulled the blanket down before rolling over. Hank was there now and that was all that mattered.


End file.
